


Leaves and little moments

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, its fun, kids being stupid, leaves, shhh its fine, this is fun, what even is editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: College student Paladins play with leaves





	Leaves and little moments

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck editing I'm running on like 3 hours of sleep and this is due in 30 minutes
> 
> For the VLD Spooky games 2018

They were gathering leaves with their arms when Lance arrived. He stopped about five feet away, putting his hands on his hips to stare perplexedly at Keith and Pidge who were running around feverishly underneath the biggest tree on campus. It seemed as though they were trying to make a leaf pile with only marginal success. Leaves kept flying out of their arms as they moved them and when they attempted to drop them into their small pile, the leaves would scatter in different directions instead of falling where they were supposed to. This didn't seem to phase them though and they were so focused on their task that it took Lance two whole throat clears and an "Um... guys?" to get their attention. It was Pidge who noticed him, whirling on him with wild eyes and a huge grin; there were leaves stuck in their hair. 

"Lance!" they exclaimed happily "Look!" They shoved a handful of orange leaves in his face as he went cross-eyed. He looked down at them in confusion.

"Leaves?" he asked 

"LEAVES!" They exclaimed, tossing the handful up in the air and cackling as the leaves drifted to the ground around them. Suddenly, they spun on their heel and shouted "KEITH!" then they pointed to Lance behind them, "LANCE!" Keith shot up like a rod from where he'd been unsuccessfully attempting to scrape together their measly pile of leaves with his hands. When he saw Lance's face, he broke into a smile and ran over to grab his roommate by the shoulders. 

"Lance!" he said grinning.

"Keith," Lance responded with a perplexed chuckle "what in the world are you two doing?" Suddenly, Lance was tackled from behind, knocking him into Keith as Pidge climbed up him like a giant tree frog. He braced himself against Keith's chest and smiled at the rumble he felt through Keith's leather jacket as he laughed. 

"We're making a leaf pile Lance!" Pidge yelled in his ear as he struggled to right himself under their weight. They wrapped their arms around his neck and pulled him backward and upright to point at their sad little pile of leaves. Lance gave them an amused look.

"You're calling that a leaf pile?" he said jokingly, "That looks more like a leaf lump." Keith stepped up next to Pidge, crossing his arms defensively. 

"Hey! It's not like you could do any better." He said 

"Yeah!" Said Pidge, sticking her head up between them, "Don't be mean the leaf piles trying its best!" Lance let a scheming grin creep over his face.

"Oh contrair," he said "I could, in fact, make a better pile for you see," he leaned in close to them conspiratorially, "I have... a _rake _." Pidge's smile turned absolutely evil.  
"Oh yes."__

__They turned to look at Keith, "This is going to be fun."_ _

____

...

Two hours later, the three of them had run all the way to Lance's dorm to steal (an only slightly broken) leaf rake from the little alley in the back, cackling like maniacs the whole time. Keith tripped at least twice trying to hold a rake and run at the same time. On their way back to the tree, the ran into Hunk who was headed back to their hall and recruited him into their leaf pile making endeavor to which he consented with only mild trepidation. After much fighting over the holder of the rake, ("I am the ruler of the rake! Bow before me!" "Pidge that rake is bigger than you are") and several leaf fights (Started by Keith stuffing a handful up leaves down the back of Lance's cardigan), all four were standing proudly in front of a giant pile of leaves that was only slightly shorter than Pidge.

Pidge, cocked their head and put their hands on their hips. "I think I should jump in first." They announced suddenly. Lance whirled on them. 

"What!?" He objected "No way! I had the rake! You'd have nothing without me."

"But it was my idea" said Pidge "you guys are just extra."

"Sorry Pidge," said Keith, "I'm gonna have to go with Lance on this one." Pide peeked around Lance and stuck their tongue out at Keith childishly.

"Guys guys," Hunk interrupted. The three turned to look at him, "I think you're missing the obvious answer here." Before any of them had time to react they were all suddenly swept up in a big pair of arms and squealed as the four of them all went tumbling backward into the pile together, landing happily with a crunch in a laughing tangle of limbs and scarves and friends. Lance breathed in the smell of fallen leaves and let himself let go with pure delight at the simple pleasure of tossing around in a leaf pile with his three best friends in the world. This is what life is all about. These little moments.


End file.
